


Cherry and Atticus's Tales from Canterlot High

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mo tells the kids stories about her, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch's adventures in Canterlot High which involve all sorts of different kinds of magic, even from Equestria itself as they try to raise money to save Camp Everfree from their adventure in the forest last time, and even compete against Crystal Prep Academy for a music video competition.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Canterlot High School as everyone gathered together for a charity car wash with Pinkie Pie coordinating everybody, and where she did it in a little song.

"Okay, girls, if I help, do you promise not to go all mushy?" Atticus asked as he came over, though wore a jacket before he would take it off to help them wash the car.

"We promise." The girls smiled.

"Okay," Atticus said as he then took off his jacket to show a tank top. "Alright, let's do this."

Mo and Cherry soon came over to also help. Mo stopped once she saw Atticus and she turned as red as her bandanna when she could see his muscles. Patch soon came to help as well. Pinkie made up a song as everyone else washed the car, and where they did a great job at it. Cherry panted as she looked a little out of breath due to running around and actually getting exercise for a change. The driver of the car who was Applejack's brother handed Rainbow Dash money for washing his car for him.

"That was exhausting." Cherry panted.

"Get some water." Atticus soothed her.

Cherry took out her water bottle and drank from it.

"Sweet!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "More cash to add to the stash!"

"We must have made enough money now." Mo said.

"I think we need a little break," Rarity smiled. "All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair."

"Agreed." Patch said.

Everyone else agreed to taking a break. They soon came to the cooler and opened it up to drink some drinks and take a break from their car wash in the hot blazing sun.

"Sure is a hot day." Patch panted.

"Your panting doesn't help." Cherry complained.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm a dog, I don't have sweat glands!" Patch defended.

"Not sure whether to be grossed out or jealous." Cherry replied.

"I'm sure that car wash helped us raise enough money now." Mo said.

"I sure hope so," Cherry replied. "Atticus, is there a cool shady spot? I need to rest."

"There's one over by that tree." Atticus said.

Cherry walked off into the cool shade since being out in the sun too long wasn't good for her.

"Hey, anybody seen Twilight lately?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Last I saw her, she was with Timber with the money, counting it over." Mo said.

"Oh, here she comes now." Atticus said.

"I'm here," Sci-Twi appeared while adjusting her glasses. "I was just going over the numbers again."

"Did we raise enough money to save Camp Everfree?" Mo smiled.

"We've only raised half," Sci-Twi frowned apologetically. "Timber and I counted the money four times just to be sure."

This made everybody groan that they didn't reach their goal.

"It's all right, we can just wash more cars," Applejack smiled. "There's gotta be some we missed."

"Nope," Atticus said. "We washed every last one."

"I think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan." Sunset suggested.

"Yeah, and fast." Atticus said.

"Yeah, isn't the deadline next week?" Cherry added as she sat in the shade.

"Pinkie Pie and Cherry have already hosted a bake sale, Twilight, Mo, and Fluttershy had that Doggy Day Care, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash." Rainbow Dash listed of what could be left to do.

"Not to worry, darlings," Rarity smiled. "It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pièce de résistance!"

"But isn't it both your and Atticus's turn?" Mo asked.

"Oh, don't worry, this'll work out." Rarity smiled.

"But Rarity, we-" Atticus was about to tell her until Rarity covered his mouth.

"Meet us in the music room later this afternoon, and we will explain everything." The teen fashionista smiled innocently.

The others soon left them alone with Spike and Patch.

"Rarity...?!" Atticus scolded slightly.

"You guys got nuthin', huh?" Spike asked Atticus and Rarity.

"How'd you guess?" Rarity asked.

"Lucky guess." Patch teased.

"Maybe the mall will give us suggestions." Rarity said.

"That should help cheer you up," Atticus smiled to her. "Let's go then."

They soon went to the Mall to think, but they didn't have a lot of luck in that.

"Oh, rats," Rarity sulked. "Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser. Usually, window-shopping inspires me."

"Yeah, maybe that can help." Atticus said.

'Are you a musician?' A TV announcer asked.

"Hmm?" Rarity looked over.

'Do you and your friends love to dance?' The TV continued.

"Yeah...?" Atticus said.

'Are you unique, cool, stylish?' The TV asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and... Obviously!" Rarity smiled.

'Do you want to win a cash prize?' The TV asked.

"Get to the point!" Atticus begged.

'Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition!' The TV announced. 'All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance. Then you could be prancing your way to first prize! Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange Smoothie Kiosk.'

"This is a sign!" Atticus smiled.

"Oh, we're certain to win!" Rarity smiled back to him.

"Rarity! Atticus!" A certain sour sweet girl appeared. "What a surprise!...Not."

"Hey, Sour Sweet." Atticus greeted.

"Oh, and is that Sunny Flare?" Rarity gasped. "Why, it's been ages."

"It's only been a few months since the Friendship Games." Sugarcoat muttered.

"And I see you haven't changed a bit, Sugarcoat." Atticus said.

"I could say the same thing about you." Sugarcoat replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"So, how are things at Crystal Prep?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, things at CPA have never been better since Principal Cadence took over." Sunny Flare replied.

"Yeah, she's going to let us have the spring dance on a yacht, if we raise the money." Sour Sweet added.

"That's nice." Atticus said.

"Sounds divine." Rarity added in agreement.

"Are you signing up for the 'Chance to Prance' contest too?" Lemon Zest asked.

"We are!" Rarity giggled. " Are you girls here to sign up for the competition?"

"We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines." Sugarcoat replied.

"Of course not." Atticus said.

"I assume you already have a video concept figured out," Sour Sweet told the two. "The competition's going to be pretty fierce."

"Oh, we sure do, but we're not going to be sharing any information on what it's going to be." Atticus said.

"Oh, right, what he said." Rarity smiled nervously.

"Oh, can't you tell us more?" Sour Sweet pried.

"Nope, sorry." Atticus said.

"Why don't you tell us your concept?" Rarity smiled nervously.

"Nothing," Sugarcoat replied. "We don't have one yet."

"What she means is it's a surprise!" Sour Sweet smiled. "But it's amazing! So original."

"Oh, well, we can't wait to see it in the contest." Atticus said.

"Good luck!" Rarity wished.

"You too!" Sour Sweet replied before leaving with her classmates.

"Whew," Atticus sighed. "That was close."

"That red ensemble did give me a slight idea though." Rarity replied nervously.

"That's great." Atticus said.

"Each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style—like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet—and we'll wear costumes to match each genre," Rarity giggled. "Designed by yours truly, of course. Well, what do you think?"

"It sounds perfect." Atticus smiled.

"I thought you might like it," Rarity replied. "I just wonder what to give Cherry."

"Some thing that really speaks Cherry: a perky goth." Atticus said.

"This might take a while..." Rarity pondered about what Cherry could wear for their dance number.

They began to ponder for a while until they figured a perfect outfit for Cherry.

"This shall be a great plan for Camp Everfree." Rarity told Atticus.

"Very stylish and generous of you, Rarity." Atticus replied.

"Well, it is who I am." Rarity smiled.

"Can't argue with that." Atticus smiled back.

Unknown, to them, the three girls from CPA had stayed behind and heard everything.

Everyone soon met Atticus and Rarity again for the big fundraising idea.

"See? It's a wonderful plan," Rarity smiled to their friends. "We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves. Then our video will win a cash prize, and voilà!"

"It's a perfect idea." Atticus said.

"You guys make it sound as simple as pie." Applejack replied.

"That's because it is!" Rarity smiled. "The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're making a video, too."

"They are?" Cherry raised a brow.

"That can't be good." Mo said.

Sci-Twi looked nervous.

"Are you okay, Sci-Twi?" Atticus asked, still used to calling her that since their adventure with her.

"I-Is that a problem, darling?" Rarity asked her.

"Oh, no, it's not," Sci-Twi shrugged. "Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left, I guess."

"Ooh, right." Patch winced.

"Well, if you ask me, Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS!" Spike smiled. "I love it here!"

"Why wouldn't anyone love it here?" Patch asked.

"See what I mean?" Spike smirked.

"Okay, before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves, and..." Rarity said before mumbling slightly. "There's just one tiny, teensy-weensy little thing I forgot to mention."

"We need the money to pay for the equipment we'll need." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Sunset hummed in thought. "How much is the grand prize worth?"

"More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree!" Rarity replied as Atticus nodded.

"HA!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Then of course you can use the money for costumes!"

"Great." Atticus said.

"Oh, what the hay?" Applejack shrugged herself. "Why not?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Mo said.

"I have a strange feeling about this, but whatever." Cherry replied.

"How about the rest of you?" Atticus asked.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie already agreed.

"According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity and Atticus the funds we've already raised, we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now." Sci-Twi replied.

"That's good." Mo said.

"But if we lose the video contest, we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars," Sci-Twi warned. "Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor?"

"This isn't risky." Mo said.

"I mean, um, heh... Me neither." Sci-Twi smiled nervously.

"It'll be okay, Twi," Patch soothed her. "We can all do this together, remember?"

"Yeah." Spike added.

"Okay, what do you guys say we get set for our video?" Atticus smiled to the girls.

"Yeah!" Mo smiled.

The others of course agreed, though Cherry's cheerfulness wasn't fully shown due to the kind of person she was.

"You sure you wouldn't be more comfortable to hang around someone like Moonlight Raven, Cherry?" Rarity asked the perky goth.

"If this helps save Camp Everfree, I'm in." Cherry said.

Rarity shrugged to her, but they all went straight to work before laughing. "Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do!"

"Yep, sure looks like it." Mo agreed.

And with that, they all got some work done so that they could save Camp Everfree, but of course, it wouldn't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's take it from the top one more time," Rarity instructed. "Rainbow Dash, don't forget your cue. It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette, okay?"

"Rarity, can I take a break?" Cherry begged. "I've done about every exercise Atticus can do in five minutes!"

"You'll be fine, Cherry," Rarity replied. "And... Action!"

"Oi." Cherry sighed.

The music soon played and everyone danced to the beat. Patch soon watched to see how everything would play out. There was a bit of struggling for everyone.

"Yikes." Patch said.

"Cut!" Rarity cried out.

The music then suddenly stopped.

"Hey! What happened to the music?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That was terrible." Patch said.

"Fluttershy, it's supposed to be a triple pirouette." Rarity reminded as Spike yawned.

"I know," Fluttershy trembled. "It's just that... Um... Uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those."

"It takes practice." Mo said.

"Why don't you try jazz paws?" Patch suggested.

"Those might work." Spike chuckled.

"Heh, thanks, guys, but these moves are pretty hard." Sunset said to the dogs.

"Maybe you all should do dance moves of your own?" Patch suggested.

"Cherry, why don't you show them what you can do?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure if it counts for a dance, but it's kinda unique." Cherry shrugged.

"Come on," Rainbow Dash said. "Show us."

Cherry shrugged as she then put on a fedora and soon did a professional moonwalk.

"Ooh." Most of the girls smiled.

"It's nothing special." Cherry rubbed her arm bashfully.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"What? That? Nah..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah-huh." Atticus smiled.

Cherry shrugged, but she hid a small smile and shuffled her foot shyly, blushing since everyone actually liked what she did.

"And what about you, Mo?" Fluttershy asked the tomboy girl.

"I don't really know any dance moves to be honest." Mo replied.

"Oh, come now, darling; you must have a dancer inside you." Rarity said.

"Not really..." Mo looked away bashfully. "I just never found myself much into dancing."

"Oh, come now, darling," Rarity encouraged. "Just look inside yourself."

"Hmm...." Mo paused to think as she thought about when she was younger, she had a bit of a secret she never told anybody about, but she did know how to dance, but she never told anybody that she did or the kind of dance it was. She soon closed her eyes and let her feet do their own thing and where it looked like she was now doing ballet.

"Is that... Ballet...?" Cherry asked.

"Looks like that's her hidden talent." Atticus smiled.

Mo soon stopped herself.

"I didn't know you did ballet." Atticus said to his girlfriend.

"It's kind of a secret." Mo blushed.

"When did you start dancing ballet?" Cherry asked.

"My grandma made me take it..." Mo replied. "Next to practicing piano of course. I hated the piano, but ballet kinda stuck to me... I didn't want anyone to know, since ballet's kinda for girly girls."

"Well, I find it amazing." Sci-Twi smiled.

"Thanks, Twi." Mo replied.

"I do too." Atticus told her.

Mo's eyes glowed and she faced him before her face turned bright red from his approval.

"And what about you, Atticus?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, I do have some dance moves, but they're mostly ballroom." Atticus admitted.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "He used to do it when we were kids and pretend to dance with the broom he was using to do chores with."

"And where it really helps when I'm doing my chores at home." Atticus said.

"And Anastasia and Drizella made fun of you for it." Cherry muttered. 

"Bah, they were just miserable on their own," Atticus replied. "At least Anastasia showed us she has a heart."

"I didn't think she was all that bad when we first met her, unlike Drizella." Cherry nodded.

Cherry and Atticus both looked disgusted at the mention of Drizella Tremaine.

"I know you, I walked with you, Once upon a dream~" Atticus sang to Mo as he danced with her which made her giggle.

"Atticus, stop, I'm a mess." Mo giggled to her boyfriend.

"No, you're not." Atticus smiled.

"Come on, I look silly..." Mo replied. "I just danced ballet... I look silly like in that Tokyo Mew Mew anime.... I used to love that show when I was a kid."

"No, ya don't." Applejack said.

"Still, it's shocking to find out you took ballet," Cherry said to Mo. "You're actually kind of good."

"No, I'm not..." Mo sighed. "I look silly... I didn't want anybody to know about it, besides, ballet is for those girly girls."

"Guys also take ballet." Rarity said.

"It's not as common, but yeah, it's true." Atticus replied.

"Well, yeah, William does..." Mo admitted.

"William?" Atticus asked her.

Mo blushed. "That's another secret... I like this book called Angelina Ballerina."

"We won't tell anyone." Cherry said.

"Thanks..." Mo replied. "It'd be bad for my rep."

"What rep?" Cherry smirked. "You don't live on the streets anymore."

Mo gave her a long glance.

"Uh, I'll shut up." Cherry said nervously.

"Smart." Rainbow Dash said.

"Listen, everybody," Rarity brought them back to the task at hand. "If we want to win, we have to bring our A-game!"

"Crystal Prep certainly will," Sci-Twi memorized. "They're excellent dancers, and you know how they love to compete."

"Yeah, we know." Mo said.

"How about we forget about the other teams and get back to dancin'?" Applejack suggested.

"Great idea, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie replied before she imitating synth drums. "It's really fun! I haven't stopped this whole time!"

"We can tell." Mo said.

"Let's take it from Rainbow's entrance." Rarity suggested.

"Okay." Mo said.

"Aaaand action!" Rarity commanded.

"I think this might get a little crazy." Cherry said.

"The dancing or our director?" Mo smirked about Rarity's behavior.

"I heard that!" Rarity scolded.

"Both." Cherry said.

Rarity came up to Cherry with a glare. Cherry smiled nervously to the teen fashionista.

"ACTION!" Rarity told her.

"I think I just lost my hearing!" Cherry yelped.

The camera began rolling and the music played as they tried another take in the music video. Sunset did a spin, but her heel then accidentally ripped Rainbow Dash's jacket.

"Uh-oh..." Mo said.

Rarity, of course, shrieked at that.

"It's okay, Rarity," Mo told the fashionista teen. "We can just send that to my mother, she's a sewing master."

"She's right." Cherry said.

"No, no, no, this won't do," Rarity sighed. "THIS IS A DISASTER!"

"Sorry, Rarity." Sunset cringed at the tear.

"Oh, I can fix this, but I'll have to run to the Fabric Store before it closes," Rarity said as she took the jacket and she ran off the stage. "Keep practicing while I'm gone!"

"You got it." Mo said.

Rarity soon went off to the Mall while they practiced.

"She's stressed," Mo replied. "With a capital Z."

Cherry bore a deadpan glance.

"I'm just kidding, I know how to spell." Mo smirked.

"Oh, I was hoping you did." Cherry said.

"Well, I may not know big fancy words like you do, Cherry, but Atticus has tutored me." Mo replied.

"Yep, I really have." Atticus nodded.

Mo smiled to him in thanks. They soon all practiced what they could without Rarity being there until suddenly, she texted them all to come to her house right away.

"Something must be wrong." Mo said.

They all then rushed over to Rarity's house and came into her bedroom.

"We're here!" Pinkie squealed.

"Rarity, is something wrong?" Mo asked.

"Well... Since you asked..." Rarity said softly before sitting on her therapy couch before going into a melodramatic state. "YES!!!"

"Oh, no," Fluttershy frowned as she pet Rarity's cat. "What happened?"

"Sour Sweet and the Crystal Prep girls stole our video concept!" Rarity bawled as her mascara ran down her cheeks. "I saw them filming at the Mall! They copied my design ideas and everything! So of course they looked absolutely fabulous. But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers!"

"But how could they have stolen your idea if you didn't even tell them about your idea?" Mo asked.

"Rarity, is there something you're not telling us?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, Cherry, can't you see Rarity's having a major bummer in the summer?" Pinkie replied before handing a tissue to the teen fashionista. "A tissue for your issue?"

Rarity calmly wiped her mascara off before blowing her nose loudly.

"Um, where did Atticus go?" Patch asked as he noticed his owner missing.

Everyone then looked all around to see that Atticus had gone suddenly.

"It's not like him to leave without saying anything," Cherry replied. "He always announces himself."

"Always?" The others asked.

Cherry thought back to their childhood in the orphanage when they had a tutor to educate them.

"I have! To use! The bathroom!" Atticus stood up from his desk before leaving the room.

"Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating." Cherry replied.

"I think I know where he's headed." Mo said as she saw a path of crystal spikes.

Cherry winced about the spikes since that was never a good sign.

"I think we better go to Crystal Prep before he does something crazy." Patch said.

They soon went to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Drell was outside of the school while the others came.

"Drell, what's going on?" Cherry asked.

"I tried to stop him..." Drell shook slightly. "BUT HE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!"

"Which way did he go?!" Cherry asked while being shook.

"He went in the school, I think he went in the gym, but I'm not sure!" Drell said anxiously himself.

"We'll just have to follow the trail of crystal spikes." Cherry said.

"Please go inside," Drell replied. "I am not going in there. I haven't been this nervous since Grammi Gummi hit me with her rolling pin for tasting her freshly baked pie without permission."

"Grammi Gummi?" Cherry asked.

"Please don't make me tell you about that right now," Drell replied. "Just get Atticus before he hurts someone."

The group continued to follow the trail of crystal spikes.

"Man, these things are sharper than Cherry's sarcasm." Mo commented.

"Thanks, Mo." Cherry deadpanned.

"Be careful, guys," Patch said. "I heard these spikes can hurt you if you're not careful."

They continued to follow the crystal spikes until they found where they lead to.

"Okay, this is it." Patch told them.

"Finally," Cherry panted. "What'd he do? Run laps through the hallways?"

"This is where the Crystal Prep's dancers practice." Sci-Twi said.

"Atticus!" Cherry called out. "ATTICUS!!!"

"I think I found him." Mo said as she saw her boyfriend approaching the girls that stole Rarity's idea.

"Atticus...?" Cherry panted due to how much she was out of shape.

Atticus stomped toward Sour Sweet and her friends. The crystal spikes soon caught the CPA girls' attention.

"You need to cool down." Sugarcoat said, though in a nervous tone instead of her usual cold and cynical tone.

"Talk... Now!" Atticus glared. "Why did you steal Rarity's idea?!"

"That's what we want to know." Mo said.

"Steal her idea?" Sour Sweet asked.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Atticus glared. "You change your routine right now!"

"Sorry, heh, but we can't." Sour Sweet smirked.

"Either you change your routine or I'll expose that you stole Rarity's idea." Atticus smirked.

"Who cares?" Sour Sweet replied. "We'll win with this routine anyway."

"I'm pretty sure cheaters don't win." Atticus smirked to her.

"He's unfortunately right." Sugarcoat stated.

"And I'd hate for everyone to find CPA a school filled with cheaters." Atticus smirked.

Sour Sweet growled at him with a firm glare. Atticus just glared back, using a stare like pony Fluttershy.

"Ooh, he's using The Stare." Patch shivered.

"Is that supposed to upset us?" Sour Sweet deadpanned before laughing, but her laugh seemed weaker and weaker as she looked into Atticus's blank stare of blue eyes.

The stare of course seemed to be able to do its job. 

"Isn't he gonna blink?" Sour Sweet shivered. "J-Just blink! Blink already!"

"Are you going to change your routine?" Mo asked.

"Is he going to blink?" Sunny Flare cringed.

"Not unless you change your routine." Cherry said.

"Okay, fine, we will!" Lemon Zest gave in. "Just make him stop! Please, make him STOP!"

"Okay." Atticus smirked as he blinked and the crystal spikes vanished.

The Shadowbolts then sighed in relief.

Atticus smiled peacefully and soon left the school while Drell paced around nervously. He soon saw the group coming out.

"Oh, Atticus, you're not mad anymore!" The warlock hugged Atticus before setting him down with a glare. "Don't do that to me!"

"I had to get those cheaters change their routine." Atticus said.

"Okay, but don't get so angry," Drell replied. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it."

"Yes, sir." Atticus murmured.

"Good." Drell nodded.

They soon left Crystal Prep Academy's school grounds and Atticus calmed down which made the crystallized spikes go away.

"Now back to the practice." Mo said.

They soon went to get back to practice.

"You wanna watch us?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, I'll wait it out," Drell replied. "Besides, having me in the audience will just make you all too scared to move."

"No, it won't." Mo said.

"Trust me, it will..." Drell replied before walking off. "I better get the gym floor waxed... It's a bit stained from last week's dodgeball game."

"Okay." Atticus said.

Drell soon whistled as he went to the Canterlot High School gym while everyone went back to practicing for the contest.

"So, you practiced?" Akito and Estelle asked as it was revealed that they, Vincent, and Felicity were listening to this as a story while Mo was looking through her old Canterlot High School yearbook with different stories to share with them.

"Of course," Mo replied. "Practice makes perfect... Especially when your father stared down those Crystal Prep girls."

"So, what happened next?" Vincent asked.

"Of course, we came back to Rarity's to talk this through about how the CPA girls said they would change their routine, and we just had to hope we would win, even if Rarity kept spending the money we earned at the Mall." Mo told the kids.

"Whoa." The kids said.

Back at Rarity's house...

"Problem solved." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, hello there, dears, would you like some cookies?" Rarity's mother smiled brightly and sweetly.

"Yes, please." Mo smiled back.

Cookie Crumbles giggled as she held out a tray for them and they all accepted one each, and where the cookies tasted great. Cookie Crumbles giggled as she then skipped off to give some cookies to her husband in the backyard.

"Man, these cookies are beyond anything I've eaten before..." Cherry said. "They... Make me feel like... Like... Like..." she then blinked as she had a full sincere and sweet smile for the first time in a long while of her lifespan.

"Whoa!" The group said.

"That was... Amazing..." Cherry smiled before she soon finished the cookie and looked grumpy. "Whatever."

"Cherry, you were smiling." Atticus said.

"I was not..." Cherry replied. "You're all hallucinating... Come on, I haven't got all day, I have a manga of Vampire Knight to catch up on once we're done here."

"Okay, okay." Patch said.

After practicing, everyone went home until the next day at school, poor Rarity was going through a lot of stress of beating the Crystal Prep students in something so they could win for the fundraiser, and where they would need a miracle.

"I'm worried about Rarity." Mo said to the others.

"Should we see what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Please." Mo replied.

Atticus carefully held her to calm her down with a smile and walked with her to go see Rarity.

"I hope everything is alright." Mo said.

They soon came into the school music room.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Rarity frowned. "All the money we raised is gone, and now we have no music video! I should have never convinced you all we could pull this off in such little time!"

"Rarity, it's okay, we can still pull this off." Mo assured her.

"Besides, we're great at doing stuff super fast!" Patch added. 

"Yeah, look at Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash added. "She built that entire castle out of chocolate bars while we were talking."

"Must... Eat... Castle..." Patch panted.

"Want some?" Pinkie offered after she took a bite herself.

"Yes." Patch smiled.

"NO!" Mo panicked. "Patch, chocolate is poisonous to you!"

"Oh, right." Patch frowned.

Pinkie shrugged and continued to eat the chocolate.

"Curse you, Pinkie Pie." Patch groaned hungrily.

"Anyway, we can make this work." Mo said.

"Yeah, let's create one!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Really?" Rarity beamed to her friends.

"Really." The others smiled.

"I'm sure if we put our heads together we can come up with something even better than before!" Sunset added. 

"Okay... I suppose it's worth a try." Rarity replied.

"So, who's first on an idea?" Mo asked.

"Everyone come in!" Pinkie said before grabbing them all and putting their heads actually together.

"Pinkie, do you remember that talk we had about personal space?" Cherry asked.

"It's okay, Cherry, I've got this," Pinkie smiled to her. "I think it's working!"

"I sure hope so." Patch said.

"Ah... Ah got somethin'!" Applejack said. "Okay, so, we're in Home Ec class..."

Suddenly, they all seemed to be transported into the school kitchen in western wear which made Rarity shriek.

"Cookin' some apple fritters, and then, a fresh batch comes out of the oven, and everybody's havin' a great time." Applejack smiled.

"Uh, Applejack, you know that we're looking for dance video ideas, right?" Atticus asked.

"Ah guess Ah'm just kinda hungry." Applejack smiled sheepishly.

"Anyone else have an idea who isn't hungry?" Mo asked.

"Don't ask me." Patch pouted.

Atticus soon gave Patch a biscuit.

"Mm..." Patch moaned happily. "Perfect."

"Anyone?" Cherry asked.

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Rainbow Dash waved her hand. "So, we're in the middle of the jungle..."

They were all suddenly in the jungle as this felt like a Daring Do story.

"And we're being chased by henchmen who are shooting arrows at us!" Rainbow Dash smiled while everyone else screamed.

"Rainbow Dash, how does this have any dancing in it at all?!" Mo yelped.

"Besides, isn't this a scene from the latest Daring Do book?" Sci-Twi deadpanned.

"Heh... Oh, yeah, that's why it seems so cool." Rainbow Dash chuckled sheepishly.

"Anyone else?" Cherry groaned.

"Ooh, I've got it!" Pinkie beamed.

"No." Cherry told her.

"You haven't even heard it yet, silly!" Pinkie giggled as she pushed Cherry's corners of her mouth to make her smile. "We'll start out on the moon, and we'll be wearing really sparkly costumes. No wait, we'll be in space suits!"

"This doesn't even look like we'll be able to dance!" Cherry yelled.

"We'll be surrounded by Gorgonzola Cheese, and then two space doggies walk over, AND START TO EAT THE CHEESE!" Pinkie continued. 

"Mm... Rich... With buttery undertones." Spike said as he somehow ate the cheese through his helmet.

"Are you serious?!" Cherry groaned.

"STOP!" Rarity begged. "THIS WILL NEVER WORK!"

Pinkie Pie's idea soon vanished.

"Aw, why not?" Pinkie smiled to the fashionista.

"Because the contest is for dance music videos, and not one of your ideas included dancing at all!" Rarity growled.

"Did any of you even have a dancing video idea at all?!" Mo added.

"Are you guys okay?" Fluttershy asked out of concern.

"OKAY?!" Rarity replied as she looked stressed before storming off which worried the others about her. "NO, I AM NOT OKAY! The contest's deadline is tomorrow, and we have just been wasting time!"

"They're right." Patch said, referring to Mo and Rarity.

"Well, what do you want from me?" Cherry asked. "I'm a writer, not a choreographer."

"I've got nothing." Atticus shrugged.

"Guys, we messed up," Patch sighed as he covered his face with his front paws. "We let Rarity down."

"We really did." Atticus added.

"Yeah, you guys should apologize." Cherry suggested.

"We really should." Patch said.

"Where could she be now though?" Spike asked.

"I suggest SugarCube Corner," Cherry replied. "I think one of us should go and apologize for all of us."

"Why don't you do it?" Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, no." Cherry flat out declined.

"Well, one of us has to apologize to her." Patch said.

The others wondered who should go apologize to Rarity. Atticus soon left as he decided to do it himself, being the most mature out of all of them, and where Mo's hunch about where Rarity would be was right. 

Rarity was eating an ice cream sundae through her tears.

"Rarity?" Atticus frowned.

"Atticus?" Rarity looked over. "Oh, don't look at me! You can't see me like this!"

"Rarity, we are so sorry." Atticus apologized.

"We?" Rarity asked.

"All of us are sorry," Atticus said as he sat across from her. "I came to speak for everybody."

"Oh, Atticus, what are we going to do?" Rarity sighed as she sniffled.

"I don't know." Atticus replied.

"I just feel so lost..." Rarity frowned. "Maybe we should back out of the competition... Crystal Prep always wins anyway..."

"No way." Atticus said.

Rarity sighed as she felt miserable while eating her ice cream.

"I know it seems bad right now, but it'll get better..." Atticus tried to cheer her up.

"How could it possibly get better?!" Rarity sobbed. Her question was answered by the door bell ringing as someone came in.

Rarity took another spoonful of her ice cream in misery while Atticus turned to see who it was. He saw a familiar group from CPA only to see that they were depressed.

"Sour Sweet... Lemon Zest... Sunny Flare... Sugarcoat..." he then said.

The Crystal Prep girls all, even Sugarcoat, looked nervous to see Atticus since he gave them a sharp scolding yesterday and they felt worried that he might do it again.

"I know that it might not be my business, but what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Are you going to stare at us again?" Sugarcoat asked. "That was super freaky."

"No, I only did that because you girls cheated." Atticus said.

The Crystal Prep girls sulked.

"So, what's up?" Atticus asked the girls who were rivals to his and Rarity's school.

"We're trying to find an original song, but we're running out of time." Sunny Flare told him.

"Hey, now, we still got time." Sour Sweet reassured, though that didn't seem likely.

Atticus now started to feel sorry for them. The Crystal Prep girls sat at their own booth.

"Come now, girls, we can find a song." Sour Sweet smiled to her group.

"That's highly unlikely." Sugarcoat rolled her eyes.

'They seriously haven't found a song yet?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Why didn't we just go with our original plan?" Lemon Zest complained.

"You saw what Atticus did to us," Sour Sweet reminded. "Besides, if we used Rarity's concept, I'm sure she'd come up with something else... She is creative, but if we don't, we have nothing. Imagine what our classmates would say..."

'I can only imagine them saying some bad things.' Atticus thought to himself.

Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat looked away from Sour Sweet.

"They'll say it's our fault the Spring Dance had to be held in a boring auditorium instead of on a yacht like we promised!" Lemon Zest sulked.

Atticus looked and saw that Rarity heard everything,

"Oh, Atticus, did you hear that?" Rarity smiled softly. "They just don't want to disappoint their classmates."

"So, I guess we should help them out." Atticus said.

The Crystal Prep girls felt doomed, especially when compared to the Rainbooms until Atticus and Rarity stepped in.

"Excuse us, girls?" Rarity smiled politely.

"We kind of overheard what you were talking about." Atticus said.

"Like I said... Doomed..." Sugarcoat said before drinking her shake.

"Eh, maybe you're not," Rarity smiled nervously before sitting next to Sunny Flare. "Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along lately, but I think I have a solution; where everybody wins!"

"And I think I know what your solution is and I like it." Atticus smiled.

Sour Sweet looked to the others before smiling back. "We're listening."

Rarity soon came up with a big plan for everyone to be happy. Of course, they had to convince the others.


	4. Chapter 4

"And so, your father and Rarity told us to meet them at Crystal Prep Academy." Mo's voice narrated.

"And let me guess, most of the girls weren't as easy to agree?" Vincent's voice asked.

"It was a challenge, even I had my doubts, but I trusted your father more than anyone else I had ever met, so I agreed to it." Mo's voice replied.

"Aw!" The kids smiled.

Mo smiled back bashfully.

"What's the big plan you were excited about?" Applejack asked Rarity and Atticus.

Rarity and Atticus simply showed them the decorated stage.

"This." Atticus said.

The others gasped in shock and amazement about the stage.

"What's the catch?" Cherry asked.

"No catch." Atticus promised her.

"Uh-huh," Cherry replied. "And I'm a Vermicious Knid."

"Cherry has a point," Sunset said. "Aren't the Crystal Prep girls using this video idea now?"

"I have a feeling they're going to be involved in this." Mo said.

"They are, yes," Rarity admitted. "But so are we!"

"Girls, you can come out now!" Atticus called out to the Crystal Prep students.

The group from the Cafe soon came in. The Canterlot Students had mixed reactions.

"I know it's hard to believe, but the Crystal Prep girls helped me to realize that competing against one another was getting us nowhere." Rarity told her classmates.

"And Rarity helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us," Lemon Zest replied. "We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it."

"But that's not who we are," Sour Sweet added. "Anymore."

Mo could see the truth in the CPA girls' eyes.

"The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song." Atticus told the others.

"Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do." Sugarcoat stated.

"We'll make one epic music video together." Sunny Flare added.

"So, what do you guys think?" Rarity asked. 

"Are you in?" Atticus added with a smile as he held out his hand for Mo.

"I'm in." Mo smiled back as she held his hand.

"Best! Music! Video! Idea ever!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Yes, it is." Patch smiled.

"I guess we might as well." Cherry shrugged as she included herself into this.

"Yep." Patch said.

Everybody else cheered while Cherry softly clapped her hands together.

"We can start by teaching you the words to our song." Fluttershy began.

"But this is just about the Rainbooms," Sunny Flare replied. "There's nothing about us in the lyrics."

"Hmm..." Mo hummed in thought.

"Yet," Fluttershy smiled. "Wanna help me make some changes?"

Sunny Flare smiled back and nodded.

"So, how was the video?" Estelle's voice asked.

"Oh, would you kids like to see it?" Mo smiled as she closed the yearbook for right now.

"Please!" The kids smiled back.

Mo smiled back to the kids and soon went into her and Atticus's closet in their bedroom as she stood on her tiptoes and brought out a dusty old box before blowing on it while coughing slightly. 

"Man, that box must be as old as my father." Felicity smiled sheepishly.

"You're silly." Mo chuckled to her before she took out a video tape labeled 'RAINBOOMS/SHADOWBOLTS MUSIC VIDEO'.

"What's that black thing?" Akito asked.

"It's a video tape." Mo replied.

"What's a video tape?" Vincent asked.

"It's like a DVD, but a square." Mo said as she took them to put in the video tape in their old VCR.

"Ooh." The kids said.

Mo then put in the video tape and pushed play. Cherry was shown at the camera at first as she stuck her tongue out to straighten out the screen.

"Come on, Cherry!" Pinkie Pie jumped up behind the perky goth and hugged her. "We got a show to start!"

"Why me?" Cherry moaned about Pinkie Pie jumping all over her.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Pinkie giggled.

Cherry groaned as she was suddenly pulled away by the 'super duper party teen'.

"Anybody else care to work on some music?" Rarity asked.

"We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves." Sour Sweet replied.

"Great." Patch said.

"Music first." Rarity said.

"Dance first." Sour Sweet replied.

The others got nervous as this looked like an argument so far.

"Why not both?" Mo suggested.

"The order is irrelevant." Sugarcoat stated which just made Rarity and Sour Sweet share a laugh together.

"I'm surrounded by chuckle heads..." Cherry rubbed her head wearily.

"This is going to be great." Mo said.

"Lights!" Rarity began.

"Camera!" Sour Sweet added.

"Action!" Rarity concluded and the music video was soon shot.

"I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul, The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll~" Sunset began to sing.

The teenagers began to start the video.

"A million sparkles falling across the floor~," Sci-Twi sang. "So, DJ, give it more, it's what we're looking for~"

"Dance the night away, All our friends right by our side, It doesn't matter what style you bring, We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)~," Everyone sang together. "It's dance magic, once you have it, Let your body move, step into the music, It's dance magic, and it's electric, Let your body move to the music~"

"It doesn't matter what style you bring We're about to go on that ride...~" Pinkie Pie sang like a rapper. "It's dance magic, once you have it, Let your body move step into the music, It's dance magic, and it's electric, Let your body move to the music, Doesn't matter what style you got, Just keep dancing on that spot, Friends like you for who you are, Dance queen on the scene superstar, Crystal Prep, you got the moves, Rainboom bringing all the grooves, Put it together and make it fit, Crystal Rainbooms Dance Magic!!!~"

"Dance the night away, All our friends right by our side, It doesn't matter what style you bring, We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)~" Mo sang along while the kids danced to the music video they were watching with their mother from her high school days. "It's dance magic, once you have it, Let your body move, step into the music, It's dance magic, and it's electric, Let your body move to the music~"

"Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own, Dancing non-stop body moving in the zone~" Atticus sang. "Bring whatever style you got, 'Cuz the party is going on, It's dance magic, and it's electric, Let your body move to the music~"

"Mom, are you doing ballet?" Estelle asked.

"Yes," Mo smiled bashfully. "I used to practice it when I was younger."

"I guess I know where I got my twinkle toes from then." Estelle smiled back.

"So, did you win?" Vincent asked Mo.

"We sure did, especially since we earned enough to refurnish Camp Everfree." Mo smiled in memory.

"Wahoo!" The kids smiled back.

"Oh, yes, that was a great day," Mo smiled back as she was about to close the yearbook. "Now, let's put this away, you don't wanna hear any more boring stories of Canterlot High, now, do you?"

"Yes, we do!" Felicity smiled with her cousins.

"Aw, well, okay, I suppose I could tell you another story..." Mo smiled back as she flipped through the pages to find another story to tell them about. "Hmm... Now, let me see..." She soon found a familiar movie poster.

"Ooh!" Akito beamed. "Is that Daring Do?!"

"Indeed," Mo smiled. "We went to visit the set of Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore."

"You did?!"' Akito smiled.

"Oh, yes," Mo smiled back before giggling. "I knew you'd love this story."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Felicity begged with her cousins.

Mo giggled. "All right, all right, settle down."

"Yeah!" Felicity smiled with her cousins.

Mo then cleared her throat as she began to tell the story behind the Daring Do piece in the yearbook which became a flashback to Canterlot High School of course, though, not exactly at the high school to be precise.

"I can't believe your little sister somehow got us onto the set of the new Daring Do movie." Rainbow Dash said to Atticus.

"Well, she has her sources." Atticus said.

Darla smiled as she felt more comfortable to be back on the movie sets, though more as a guest than an actress like in her older days, and knocked on the door. The movie director soon came out and looked down to her.

'Mr. Canter Zoom, I am Darla Fudo," Darla curtsied politely. "I have brought my brother and his friends over to visit your movie set."

"Ah, yes, and it's great to have you on set, especially after what happened in Hollywood." The director said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Darla replied. "I really don't know what came over me." 

"Come on inside." The director allowed.

Rainbow Dash was the most excited since they were on the set of the newest Daring Do movie.

"How excited was Aunt Rainbow Dash?" Vincent asked.

"Akito, Superman is under your bed right now asking if you want to join the Hall of Justice." Mo said.

Akito squealed and raced up to his bedroom, but soon stomped downstairs with a disappointed glare.

"About that excited." Mo told the kids.

"Whoa." Vincent said.


	5. Chapter 5

The director soon sat in his chair.

"So, who's the bad guy of this movie?" Darla asked the director.

"Stalwart Stallion." The director informed.

"Ooh, sounds nefarious." Darla said.

"Trust me, this will be the best." The director smirked.

"Thank you for letting us come along, Mr. Zoom." Darla smirked back.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Fudo." Mr. Zoom said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the director of the movie, Mr. Canter Zoom." Darla introduced.

"Any relation to Captain Zoom?" Cherry smirked. "My dad was a big fan of his work."

"Nope." Mr. Zoom said.

"Shame." Cherry replied.

"It was worth a shot." Atticus told Cherry.

Soon enough, it was time for the filming with Darla and the others to watch this up close and Rainbow Dash was of course the most excited out of all of them.

"It is almost time," Stalwart laughed evilly. "Once I have all three relics, no one will be able to stop me, and Marapore will fall! For I am Stalwart Stallion--"

'And in 3, 2, 1.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"CUT!!!" Darla suddenly shouted. "Cut! Cut! Cut!" she then straightened herself out. "Sorry... Bad memories. What is it, Rainbow Dash?"

"Sorry, but at this point in the story, Stalwart Stallion would be known as Mojo." Rainbow Dash replied.

'Oh, please don't let this get us thrown out.' Mo thought to herself.

"What?" Rainbow Dash shrugged to the others. "You think he wants Daring Do fans to call him out for making a mistake like that?"

"What do you think, Mr. Zoom?" Darla asked the movie director.

"Let's go again," Mr. Zoom replied before calling through the megaphone. "And this time, say 'Mojo' instead of 'Stalwart Stallion', K? And action!"

'Whew.' Mo thought to herself.

"Thanks to Aunt Darla, it felt like Rainbow Dash's dreams were coming true." Mo's voice narrated.

"I'm guessing there was going to be someone to try and sabotage the movie." Estelle's voice said.

"You'll see..." Mo's voice replied mysteriously.

"I can't believe we're really here!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"Thank you so much for letting us come, Mr. Zoom." Sci-Twi added.

"We promise we won't get in the way," Sunset said before flashing a look to Rainbow Dash. "Again."

"Yeah, never again." Mo added.

Rainbow Dash laughed nervously.

"I thought you guys might appreciate this," Darla replied. "I faintly remember Mr. Zoom being involved with Camp Everfree in the older days."

"Oh, indeed." Mr. Zoom said.

Darla smiled to the others.

"I was more than happy to afford the kids who helped save it the chance to visit the set of our little film." Mr. Zoom smiled to the group.

"Little?" Rainbow Dash chuckled. "This is Daring Do we're talking about! This movie is gonna be huge!"

"As you can already tell, Rainbow Dash is a huge Daring Do fan." Atticus said to Mr. Zoom.

'Uh, there's a problem in wardrobe,' The PA announced. 'They can't find the costume Daring Do is supposed to wear in the nightclub scene.'

"If we're ever able to finish it, it will be," Mr. Zoom sighed before excusing himself from the guests. "If you'll excuse me."

"Wait," Darla frowned. "If you finish it?"

"According to our visitor schedules, they won't start shooting the next scene for a while, which means we have time to--" Sci-Twi warned the others.

"Get my picture taken with Chestnut Magnifico, the actress playing Daring Do!" Rarity squealed.

"And ask her to sign my petition to bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High!" Fluttershy added.

"Yikes." Mo said.

"Well, Chestnut Magnifico is an avid supporter of a foundation that helps build homes for animals in need." Fluttershy pouted.

"Ohh." Mo smiled.

"Oh, okay," Sci-Twi said. "But I was thinking that we could--"

"Check out all the sets?" Sunset suggested.

"Ah'd sure like to get a closer look at that volcano." Applejack smiled.

"Girls, let's hear what Twilight wants to do." Atticus said.

"Let's find the buffet!" Spike beamed.

"And the cupcake fountain!" Pinkie added.

"Guys!" Atticus told them.

"Atticus is right; we should listen and find out what Twilight wants to do." Patch said.

"Right... Um... Where was I?" Sci-Twi replied.

"You were about suggest something?" Mo spoke.

"Oh, right..." Sci-Twi said. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'd love to--" 

"Check out the props that AK Yearling designed specially for the movie?" Rainbow Dash guessed.

"You read my mind!" Sci-Twi smiled.

"So then, let's do that." Atticus said.

"This'll be fun, especially since I brought this." Pinkie smiled as she brought out a book.

"'100 Things You Didn't Know About This Movie Studio: Insider's Tour Guide'?" Darla asked her.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie nodded.

"Um, okay?" Darla shrugged.

"Is the #1 thing we didn't know that the guy who founded this studio was an eccentric oddball with a sweet tooth?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Yep!" Pinkie beamed to her. 

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked.

"Should we split up?" Sci-Twi asked. "Everyone seems to want to do different things." 

"I think that would be smart." Mo said.

"All right, let's do it then." Sci-Twi smiled.

Everyone then split up to do their own thing, and where it would be easy for each of them to do. Rarity and Fluttershy went to see the actress, Applejack and Sunset came to check out more of the movie set, Rainbow Dash, and Sci-Twi went to explore, and Pinkie Pie and Spike went to check out the food. Mo went with Rarity and Fluttershy while Cherry went with Applejack and Sunset and where Patch went with Pinkie Pie and Spike and Atticus of course went with Sci-Twi and Applejack.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her when she's in her trailer." Fluttershy trembled.

"Darling, please," Rarity soothed. "Actresses love interacting with their fans."

"Are you sure?" Darla asked as she added herself with Mo.

The door soon opened which made Fluttershy gasp.

"Oh, Miss Magnifico! I--" Rarity spoke up.

"Ugh!" The actress snapped. "I don't care if I'm under contract! This is a joke, and I want this thing shut down! Do you hear me?!"

"Yikes!" Mo said. "I do not like this girl." 

"She's worse than me when I was an actress." Darla commented.

"She probably just didn't see us." Rarity smiled nervously.

"Doubt it." Darla replied.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm... Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this." Applejack wondered.

"Probably weeks," Cherry shrugged. "Not sure myself though."

"They sure do go all out makin' it look like the real deal, huh?" Applejack smiled.

Cherry sniffed the air before groaning. "Ugh!...I smell peanut butter... I know for a fact that the rainforest isn't known for its...." She then took a look to see a certain brand for the movie set. "Bon Mot peanut butter praline crunch bars?"

"Really?" Sunset asked.

"Better pocket that," Applejack told Cherry who looked disgusted. "Wouldn't want it ruinin' the shot."

Cherry and Sunset just shook their heads about Applejack being just old Applejack.

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash gasped. "These are the three Altoriosa Relics!"

"So cool!" Atticus smiled.

"The Staff!" Sci-Twi beamed.

"The Sword!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Don't forget the Arrow of Altoriosa!" A dark-haired girl smiled. "You're from Canterlot High, right?"

"Yeah, are you Mr. Zoom's assistant or his niece, because you kind of look like him." Atticus said.

"Niece," The girl replied. "I'm Juniper Montage."

"Nice to meet you, Juniper," Atticus smiled. "I'm Atticus, this is Twilight, and Rainbow Dash."

"Nice to meet you too, I can see you like these props, huh?" Juniper smiled back.

"Yeah, they look so real." Atticus smiled.

"AK Yearling is very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the movie." Juniper replied knowingly. 

"Yeah, it's almost like she is Daring Do." Atticus said.

"Have you met her?" Sci-Twi asked Juniper.

"Just once when she came to check out the relics," Juniper replied before squealing as she brought out a copy of a book which was autographed. "I did get her to sign a copy of the latest Daring Do book, though."

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"So, what do you do here?" Sci-Twi asked the movie director's niece.

"Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting," Juniper informed. "I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here. Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand," she then giggled. "I tried to convince him to cast me as Daring Do, but he really didn't go for that. Hey! Have you guys seen the set for Caballeron's secret lair?"

This made Rainbow Dash gasp happily.

"They usually lock the door to that set, but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place," Juniper smiled to them. "Come on. I'll show you."

"Lead the way." Atticus smiled back.

Juniper smiled as she did just that.

"Three lunch buffets, six different kinds of fondue, two rooms with nothing but candy, and still no cupcake fountain!" Pinkie sighed as she traveled with Patch and Spike. "Oh, well. At least we found those peanut butter praline crunch bars! They weren't in my guidebook, but they sure were delicious!"

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

"I'll say," Spike added. "You think they got any more?"

They soon walked by as Chestnut and Mr. Zoom were soon arguing. Patch soon overheard what they were arguing about.

"One more month, Chestnut!" Mr. Zoom told the actress. "That's all we need! I'm doing everything I can to keep us on schedule! But with all the setbacks we've had, I don't think we can do it! If you could just agree to stay on for one more month...!"

"Unacceptable!" Chestnut replied.

"But--" Mr. Zoom tried.

"Where are my imported peanut butter praline crunch bars?!" Chestnut snapped. 

Patch soon gulped as he now knew what the bars were really for.

"Now would probably be a good time to resume the search for that cupcake fountain." Spike whispered nervously. 

Patch nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, everyone met back together to get back to filming.

"All right, that should be good for right now." Darla said as she came back to the others while Mr. Zoom returned to his chair.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think we should go talk to Mr. Zoom now." Darla told the others.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, I guess so," Darla replied. "This Chestnut girl is a real diva though." 

"How big of a diva?" Atticus asked.

"She keeps throwing tantrums and yells when she doesn't get her way." Darla replied.

"Kind of like you when you were an actress?" Cherry guessed.

Darla glanced at her. Cherry just smirked innocently.

"Yes, more or less..." Darla sighed. "I guess I threw a fit every now and then during my movies." 

"Well, maybe Juniper would be a better actress." Atticus said.

"She does seem nice..." Darla admitted. 

"Let's talk her uncle into giving her the part." Mo said.

The others nodded to this in agreement. Rainbow Dash was fan girling over what she saw, but soon got quiet as Mr. Zoom requested quiet on the set. 

"Maybe now isn't a good time." Mo whispered.

Rainbow Dash covered her mouth to try to contain her excitement.

'Don't know how long she'll keep excitement in check.' Mo thought to herself.

"Sorry! Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them." Rainbow Dash whispered before zipping away.

The others just sighed to this.

"And... Action!" Mr. Zoom commanded.

The group soon watched the scene to see if anything would go wrong or if it would be perfect. Thunder and lightning flashed for the movie set, but the volcano soon crumbled before crashing.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Mr. Zoom exclaimed. "What is going on around here? We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks!"

"They're gone!" Rainbow Dash gasped as she saw something missing. "They're all gone!"

"What's gone?" Mo asked.

"The relics!" Juniper told them all.

"What?!" Atticus panicked.

Everybody else gasped in shock and dismay.

"I wanted to check them out again up close, and they weren't there!" Rainbow Dash informed.

"This can't be happening!" Mr. Zoom panicked. "What are we gonna do?!"

"We'll have to look everywhere to find them." Atticus said.

"Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones?" Sunset asked the director.

"The missing relics were personally approved by AK Yearling!" Mr. Zoom replied. "We could have new ones made, but we can't use them until Miss Yearling has given them her official stamp of approval! You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing, but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down."

"We understand." Mo said.

"I-It'll be okay, though, right?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously.

"Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this, I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!" Mr. Zoom sulked.

"Well, why not give the leading role to your niece?" Mo asked him.

"M-M-Me?!" Juniper's eyes widened.

"Hmm... I'll have to think this over..." Mr. Zoom replied.

'Please be yes, please be yes, please be yes.' Darla thought to herself.

Mr. Zoom soon left to think this over.

"Oh, I don't know if I could be Daring Do." Juniper said nervously. 

"Oh, come along, Juniper, acting is an adventure itself," Darla said before referencing her own movies which were Yankee Doodle Darla, Li'l Ark Angel, Darla Got Yer Gun, and Darladdin and the Magic Lamp. "You could be a kid president... Maybe an angel who saves animals from a dangerous flood... Being a cowgirl... Heck, you could even probably be a girl who finds a magical genie!"

"She's right." Mo said.

"Either way, this movie has to be finished!" Rainbow Dash yelped. "Think of all the Daring Do fans!"

"Yeah!" Patch added.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that there's suddenly malfunctions on set with Chestnut Magnifico's outbursts?" Cherry asked the others.

"Hmm... It is weird." Mo said.

"There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived," Cherry replied. "A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed. And now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen. I don't think these are just coincidences."

"Wow, Cherry, that's pretty good detective work." Atticus said.

"...No, it's not..." Cherry looked around nervously.

"Yes, it is, and you're right." Atticus said.

"Cherry's right, all the things that have gone wrong on set have put production on hold," Sunset added. "It seems to me like someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure this movie doesn't get made."

"But who would want to--" Spike wondered.

"Oh, dear!" Fluttershy gasped. "You don't think--"

"Oh, no-no-no-no," Rarity replied. "Certainly not!"

"Am I the only one who's confused?" Mo asked.

"When Rarity and I followed Chestnut Magnifico to her trailer, we overheard her saying something about shutting down the movie." Fluttershy told the others.

"Yes, but she said she wanted something shut down," Rarity replied. "We don't know that she was talking about the movie."

"With of how dramatic she was; I think she might have meant that or something else." Darla said.

"Maybe she's just really mad that they're always running out of her imported butter praline crunch bars?" Pinkie suggested.

Cherry glanced at her.

"We, uh... May have tried a few ourselves." Spike smiled nervously with Patch.

"We didn't mean to eat them." Patch added.

"I dunno, you guys," Mo said. "Chestnut does seem a little spoiled and aggressive, but... I don't think she did this."

"Then who did?" Cherry asked.

"I... I'm not sure, but I don't think it was Chestnut." Mo replied.

"Unless.... YOU did it all along!" Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

"Bum! Bum! BUUUUM!" Pinkie added dramatically.

"Seriously, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Well, it's obvious that Chestnut did it!" Cherry replied. "Who else could it had been?!"

"Not sure, but it's not always the obvious suspect." Atticus said.

"Who else could it be then?!" Cherry asked.

"We'll find out." Atticus promised her.

"Besides, Chestnut Magnifico is an acclaimed actress!" Rarity defended. "She'd never do something so dramatic!"

"Yeah, but she should still be replaced with someone who wasn't well her." Darla said.

"Well, she might do somethin' like this if she was tryin' to get out of workin' on a movie she didn't want to do." Applejack shrugged.

"How about this?" Atticus spoke up. "Some of us follow Chestnut and the rest of us will look for the relics?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sci-Twi nodded.

"All right," Atticus said like this was a mission with Mystery Inc. "Let's split up, gang."

"On it." Mo nodded.

"Where do we even start to look for the relics?" Applejack asked with her team. "It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, 'Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics'!"

"You mean like that one?" Rarity pointed out to see a darkened figure.

"Wow, that was convenient." Mo said.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash glared as she glowed briefly. "Stop right there!"

The figure soon ran off and Rainbow Dash chased after them. She was soon in her Equestrian form. The chase went on for a while, but Rainbow had not succeeded.

"I can't believe I lost them!" Rainbow Dash panted in defeat. "My geode gives me super speed, but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do." She soon saw the door had been closed behind her.

The others soon came over and they didn't have as much luck as the others had.

"So, there are two people that are trying to sabotage the movie?" Patch asked his owner.

"I'm not sure..." Atticus replied. "There are a lot of strange things going on around here."

"Hmm... We'll have to find out who they are." Patch said.

"It was Chestnut, I'm telling you!" Cherry called out. "Who else could it be?!"

"Will you stop blaming her?" Mo asked.

"But she did it!" Cherry replied.

"Prove it." Darla said.

"Okay, I will!" Cherry replied before she paused and looked stuck. "She... Eh... Uh..."

"Yes?" The others smirked.

"Um... She..." Cherry stuttered. "Hang on, I had it until you all interrupted me!"

"You've got nothing." Atticus said.

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" Cherry replied.

A nervous PA soon came over to them. "There you are! W-Where are your costumes? We've got to hurry! I-I-I'm so gonna be fired if you aren't ready. The director wants to shoot in three minutes!"

"Really?" Mo asked.

"Uh, Ah think there's been some kind of mistake." Applejack said.

Soon enough, they were on the set of a different movie in superhero costumes.

"Hey, these are the Power Ponies outfits, but why are we involved?" Cherry recognized.

"Wait, wait," The director told his PA. "Who are these people?"

"They're the Power Ponies!" The PA replied.

This made the director groan.

"I'm fired, aren't I?" The PA asked.

"So fired." The director replied.

"So, should we put the costumes back?" Mo asked.

"Please do." The director told them.

The figure soon came back and ran to another movie set.

"THIEF!" Darla shrieked before running after the cloaked figure. "Come back here!"

They chased after the cloaked figure, but lost them in yet another movie set.

"Now where are we?" Cherry asked.

"Are you kidding?!" Pinkie beamed. "This is the set of Stormy with a Side of Pudding!"

"It's like the cloaked figure knows this place like the back of her or his hand." Mo said.

"So it is Chestnut!" Cherry stepped in.

"Not exactly, Cherry." Atticus said before whispering something to her.

Cherry leaned in, slightly narrowing her eyes while Pinkie Pie was fan girling over the set like Rainbow Dash on the Daring Do set, and where Cherry now understood why Atticus disagreed with her about Chestnut after hearing what he whispered to her.

"Ugh! We're running out of time!" Rainbow Dash groaned as Pinkie Pie ate the pudding samples around her. "We're supposed to be hunting down the missing relics and catching the bad guy, not eating pudding!"

"What do we do now?" Mo asked.

"Maybe we should make our way back to the Daring Do set," Sci-Twi suggested. "There might have been some clues we missed."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

The cloaked figure was about again. They then trapped everyone else in a net they had thrown.

"A net?" Atticus scoffed. "Really?"

"Atticus, look, there they go!" Rainbow Dash pointed out. 

Atticus soon got the net off with ease.

"Come on, Atticus!" Rainbow Dash called out before running off.

"I'll be right back." Atticus told the others before running with Rainbow Dash. 

"So, maybe one of them is Chestnut." Cherry said.

The others groaned slightly as Cherry accused Chestnut again.


	7. Chapter 7

"All right, we saw you come in here, where are you?" Atticus glared as he explored the room with Rainbow Dash.

The figure soon zipped past them and went through another door. Atticus soon rushed to the door. Rainbow Dash felt nervous. Atticus gestured for her to follow him once he opened the door. Rainbow Dash soon followed him once he opened the door. Atticus and Rainbow Dash looked around for the cloaked figure in the cramped room. Rainbow Dash yelped and jumped back.

"It's okay, it's just a mask." Atticus comforted her.

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash smiled in relief. "I knew that."

Atticus and Rainbow Dash kept looking.

"Look, Atticus," Rainbow Dash smiled as she found a dress in a locker. "This is just like the outfit Daring Do wears in the night club scene."

"Hmm... I wonder what it's doing here?" Atticus pondered. 

"Maybe the cloaked figure put it in here." Rainbow Dash said.

The cloaked figure slowly shut the door behind them. Atticus rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it was stuck.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she tried to help him. 

"It's locked." Atticus said before rolling up his sleeves.

Rainbow Dash was about to get her phone, but didn't have it in her pockets.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash, I got this." Atticus told her. 

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash said.

"No problem." Atticus smiled before using all of his strength to open the door, and where he soon tore the door off. 

"Gosh!" Rainbow Dash yelped.

"Uh, I'll fix that." Atticus smiled nervously.

"How strong are you, dude?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Would you believe me if I was stronger than Hercules?" Atticus smiled nervously. 

"Seriously." Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

"Yeah, seriously." Atticus nodded.

"Hm." Rainbow Dash shrugged before following Atticus back out.

The others waited for Atticus and Rainbow Dash, getting a little concerned for them.

"I hope they're alright." Fluttershy said.

Atticus and Rainbow Dash soon came back.

"Don't tell me, you got locked in a room, and Atticus killed the door." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Cherry replied.

"Luckily your guesses are as sharp as your tongue." Atticus smirked back.

"Don't push it, Dragon Boy." Cherry smirked.

"You two act like siblings." Mo giggled.

"We get that a lot." Atticus smiled to her.

"So, now what do we do?" Cherry asked. "Does anybody have their geodes?"

"I wish I'd brought mine," Sunset frowned. "One touch and I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories and get to the bottom of this whole thing."

"That would be helpful." Mo said.

"Do you guys know who tried to lock you in?" Cherry asked.

"It was that cloaked girl." Atticus replied.

"So, you didn't see who it was under the cloak?" Patch asked.

"I'm afraid not," Atticus replied before glancing to Cherry. "And don't you go blaming Chestnut!"

"I didn't say anything!" Cherry defended.

"You were thinking it." Atticus glared.

"Come on, who else could it possibly be?" Cherry glared back until she then remembered who Atticus whispered to her about.

"Hey, is that the costume that went missing when we first got here?" Sunset asked Rainbow. 

"Yeah, but we didn't see the person who locked us in, and there's still no sign of the relics." Rainbow replied.

"They must be here somewhere." Patch said.

"Huh... Ah say we head back to the scene of the crime," Applejack suggested. "Maybe there's somethin' there that could lead us to the relics."

"Or we could let the culprit lead us to them!" Sci-Twi suggested.

"I say we go with Twi's suggestion." Patch said.

"But we're gonna need Canter Zoom's help to catch the thief." Sci-Twi said.

"Of course." Darla nodded as she went to get the movie director.

"Sounds like a Mystery Inc plan." Cherry said.

"Hey, it kinda does," Patch chuckled. "I guess that means I get to be Scooby and Spike can be Scrappy."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mo said.

"Sorry, I guess I got too excited." Patch smiled sheepishly.

They soon came together with the movie director after Darla had called him.

"You found this in a supply closet?" Mr. Zoom asked as he looked at the outfit that Rainbow Dash found.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"We didn't find the relics, but we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet," Sci-Twi told the movie director. "We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden."

"Of course," Mr. Zoom replied before facing the actress. "Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup. As soon as we get the relics, we're gonna start shooting again."

"Hmph!" Chestnut huffed in response.

"Juniper, can you do a smoothie run?" Mr. Zoom asked his niece. "I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty."

"Absolutely!" Juniper smiled before doing as told.

'And the trap has been set.' Atticus thought to himself.

"I told you all it wasn't Chestnut!" Rarity said.

Cherry mumbled in defeat since Rarity and Atticus were right.

"What was that?" Rarity asked Cherry.

Cherry turned her head as she refused to repeat herself.

"You don't wanna admit it." Rarity smirked.

Cherry glared before mumbling again.

"Come again?" Rarity asked.

"What was that thing you told me when I felt bad about losing one time?" Atticus prompted with a smirk.

"That even Cherry makes mistakes!" Cherry glared in irritation. "There! Are you happy?!"

"Yep." Atticus smirked.

"You are scum." Cherry grumbled.

"Look!" Juniper gasped. "I found the missing relics!"

"Because you're the one who stole them!" Sunset glared at the girl.

"Yeah, we caught you red-handed!" Darla added.

Mr. Zoom couldn't believe his own niece would do something like this. "She... She wouldn't."

"Actually she would," Atticus said. "If it were the only way to get you to give her the role of Daring Do."

Juniper soon looked nervous.

"And you were scared about becoming the star of the movie..." Darla narrowed her eyes. "What a clever use of your acting skills." 

"Oh, shut up, you brat, you're one to talk!" Juniper glared at the girl. "You're the one who flooded a stage to kill innocent people and animals!"

"Don't bring up that part of her past into this!" Atticus glared.

"Besides, you are cruel and selfish, and the spotlight is on you, Juniper!" Darla added firmly. 

"Why would you do this?" Mr. Zoom asked his niece.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry," Juniper replied to her uncle. "I just can't stand Chestnut! She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars I like."

"She is obnoxious." Mo said.

"And I was mad at you for casting her as Daring Do!" Juniper angrily continued to her uncle. "I mean, I have told you over and over again how badly I wanted to play Daring Do, and you just ignored me! Even these people were going to let me be Daring Do!"

"But, Juniper, you're too young!" Mr. Zoom said to her. "You don't have any experience."

"I know!" Juniper replied. "But I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut would maybe back out of the movie and then... You would give me a chance."

"Seriously?" Mo asked.

"Not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew, but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust!" Mr. Zoom scolded Juniper.

"I know, a-and I'm sorry," Juniper replied. "I never meant to hurt anyone, and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Chestnut quit. I hope you can forgive me."

"You're my niece, Juniper, so, of course, I can forgive you, but I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on the set, and it'll be a long time before I consider allowing you back here!" Mr. Zoom replied sternly before snapping his fingers to her and held out his hands. "Keys!"

Juniper frowned and soon gave him his keys back.

'She had this coming.' Mo thought to herself.

"What's next?" Darla wondered.

"Canter, there you are!" Chestnut rushed over to the director with a laugh. "So sorry I'm not in makeup, but I've just gotten a call from my agent. I no longer have to work on that ridiculous documentary about nests next month. Ha-ha! I swear, when they approached me, I thought they wanted to do a documentary about my organization for homeless animals, not on various 'nests' around the world! Completely misleading! But no matter! That's all behind us!"

"Does this mean...?" Mr. Zoom was about to ask her.

"No more scheduling conflict!" Chestnut replied. "I can extend my contract and continue filming Daring Do. Hey, are those the missing relics?"

"Yes! And I don't think we'll have to worry about them disappearing again, and it's all thanks to our visitors from Canterlot High," Mr. Zoom nodded. "First you save Camp Everfree, now the Daring Do movie. Y'all are certainly on a roll."

"We certainly are." Mo said.

"Uh, speaking of roles... Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play?" Rainbow Dash smiled innocently. "You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day?"

"Rainbow Dash?!" Darla whispered loudly.

"I think we could figure something out," Mr. Zoom allowed. "Especially with the friends and family of Miss Darla."

"Really?" Darla smiled.

"If that's all right with you." Mr. Zoom smiled back.

"That would be most exceptional." Darla allowed.

"I agree," Chestnut nodded before smiling sheepishly. "And sorry about earlier."

"Oh, it's okay, sometimes our tempers get the best of us..." Darla replied. "I just hope Juniper learns her lesson as well."

"I think she will after some experience with magic." Atticus said.

Soon enough, it was time for filming again.

"You will give me the Sword of Altoriosa!" Stalwart Stallion glared to Chestnut as they acted out the scene together.

"I don't think so, Stalwart!" Daring Do AKA Chestnut glared back.

"Have it your way!" Stalwart Stallion glared back before he did an incantation. "Give up, Daring Do! The Sword shall be mine!" He then laughed evilly like the villain he was.

A whistle was soon heard for Chestnut/Daring Do. The others were background characters in the movie. Rarity and Mo walked by the marketplace while Sunset was looking through a rug as Applejack carried apples in a basket. Pinkie Pie even juggled with Spike and Patch like they were trained circus animals. Chestnut/Daring Do looked over and Rainbow Dash tossed a lasso to her so she could stop Stalwart Stallion, and where she soon used the lasso to get the relics.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash squealed, and where that ruined the scene.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash..." Mo sighed which made the kids laugh a little, but enjoy the story.

"Did the director yell 'cut'?" Estelle giggled.

"Oh, he sure did," Mo replied. "I didn't think that movie would ever get finished because of Rainbow Dash's fan girl behavior."

"But it did, right?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, of course," Mo smiled. "Not to mention when we got to see the movie premiere... Though, of course, Juniper was a bit jealous about the whole Daring Do situation, especially when she found that magic mirror."

"How did she find a magic mirror?" Akito asked.

"Hmm... I guess that's another tale from Canterlot High..." Mo replied as she flipped through the pages of the yearbook. She soon found it and it was at the mall.

"The Mall?" Akito and Estelle asked their mother.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"What story is that one, Tante Mo?" Felicity asked her aunt.

"Well, like I said, Juniper Montage found a magic mirror, and, well, your Aunt Starlight is even in this story." Mo smiled.

The kids smiled back. Mo smiled to them and decided to tell them the story as she turned back to the page of the Mall which showed the Daring Do movie premiere going on at the Mall.

Another flashback was soon shown. Juniper was shown in a uniform as she wandered around the Mall and groaned with how famous the Canterlot High School Rainbooms were with their music video, and how they were even going to be in the new Daring Do movie, and where the only way she could see it was by getting a job at the theater.

"Okay, let's see... Grand total is... Aha, yes!" Mo beamed as she brought out her calculator after doing shopping for her parents and she could get what she wanted out of the deal on one condition if she got all the shopping done and still had some money left over. "$150 spent, and I still have $50 extra for that dress to match Atticus's suit at the movie premiere," She began to do a little skip until she noticed a trail of magic. "Huh, that's weird, what's magic doing here?" she then asked herself.

The magic was soon shown going into a handheld mirror on a sunglasses kiosk. Juniper picked up the mirror after putting on a pair of sunglasses and soon saw what looked like a movie star in her reflection which startled her and she dropped the mirror, but luckily, it didn't shatter on the floor.

"Not again with the Equestrian magic." Mo groaned quietly.

"What was that?!" Juniper yelped before bending down and touching the mirror which jolted her and made her scream. She then picked up the mirror by the handle and put her regular glasses on before looking in her reflection again, and again, saw the movie star which excited her. "Incredible!" she then tossed money to the sunglasses vendor before walking off with the mirror with a smirk. "Keep the change! Something tells me this thing's worth it~"

"Looks like the movie premier might actually need to wait." Mo whispered.

Juniper soon walked off. Mo went to behind a corner and dialed a number.

'Oh, hello, Monique, did your shopping go well?' Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, it did, I kinda need to do something else at the Mall," Mo replied. "Mind if I drop off the stuff you asked me to buy at home and come straight back to the Mall? It's very important."

'Is it Equestrian related?' Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Mo replied honestly to her adoptive mother. "How'd you know?"

'Well, based on what I hear about you kids in school, I figured it would be natural, and you said it was an emergency to stay at the Mall,' Elizabeth told her adoptive daughter. 'You're not one to spend all your time at the Mall shopping like your friend Rarity.'

"True." Mo smiled.

'All right, your father or I will drive over to the mall with what you bought, and you can go straight back, and do what you need to do.' Elizabeth told her daughter.

"Thanks." Mo smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Mo waited at the front of the Mall with her stuff and James soon rode up and she packed the stuff into the car. "Thanks, Dad."

"Thank you for shopping for us," James smiled to her.

"It's the least I could do to show how much I care about you both." Mo said.

"You are a wonderful girl," James smiled. "We'll see you at home, okay?"

"Okay, see you at home." Mo smiled back with a wave.'

James waved back to her and soon drove off back home while Mo went back into the Mall, and where she saw where Juniper was going. 

Sunset was at the Food Court and was writing to Princess Twilight Sparkle in Equestria. She could also see Mo heading somewhere. "What's Mo up to now?" The former student of Princess Celestia asked herself. She soon closed her book and went to see what Mo was up to.

The other Equestria Girls were about to join Sunset in the food court until they saw her following after Mo.

"Atticus, your girlfriend's loose." Cherry announced.

"Where is she off to?" Atticus asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sunset replied as she put her pen down.

"Shall we go investigate?" Atticus suggested like the detective he wanted to be in the future.

"Yes, we shall." Sunset said.

"But what about lunch, SunShim?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, she's right." Cherry said.

"You guys go ahead and eat, I'll go see to Mo." Atticus decided.

"Okay." Cherry said.

Everyone else then sat down to eat their lunch at the Food Court. Atticus then went to Mo's side.

Mo watched Juniper and soon turned over with a startled yelp and punched Atticus in the nose since she was scared. "Oh... Atticus, it's you... Ow..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mo, I didn't mean to scare you..." Atticus told her as he looked at her hand as he shook violently from pain. "Ooh, that must've hurt."

"It sure did; it felt like I just punched a wall." Mo winced.

"I'm sorry I scared you..." Atticus soothed as he comforted her sore hand. "That must've hurt real bad."

"It did, and I told you to never sneak up on me," Mo replied. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Whatever you're doing, I guess." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I'm following Juniper so I can get that mirror that has Equestrian magic." Mo said.

"A mirror that has Equestrian Magic?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes," Mo replied. "Plus... I think Juniper's a bit jealous that we busted her on the Daring Do movie set."

"Then I think we better get that mirror and find out what it does." Atticus said.

"That's my plan..." Mo replied. "Wanna help?"

Atticus nodded in agreement.

"Come on then, let's go." Mo smirked.

Atticus smirked back as he worked with his girlfriend about Juniper. The two of them began to move around like spies. Mo even couldn't help it as she quietly hummed the James Bond theme. Juniper sat behind the concession stand as she looked in the mirror while everyone else was gathering snacks together for the upcoming movie premiere.

Mo soon randomly brought out a pair of binoculars to take a look at the mirror. "I still don't get why she's seeing that movie star reflection..." she then muttered to herself.

"It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets me!" Juniper smiled.

A man soon came up behind Juniper and sharply cleared his throat before bringing out a broom. "Popcorn spill at the condiment counter."

"Wait, she said that mirror is like the only one that gets her." Atticus whispered to his girlfriend.

"I don't get it though," Mo whispered back. "How is it working like that? It can't be like Prince Adam's magic mirror, could it?"

"I think it's showing her what she wants to see." Atticus replied.

"Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills?" Juniper glared at her boss as she held out her mirror, but it soon faded and showed his own reflection.

"No," The boss glared back. "It looks like I'm about to fire somebody."

"Okay, it just stopped with the magic." Mo said.

"Ugh, this is the worst," Juniper sighed before smiling and using the mirror again. "Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time!"

"And... Now it's magic... Again...?" Atticus looked confused.

"Of course! The mirror must only work for her." Mo said.

"That's more like it!" Juniper giggled before sighing. "I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day."

A magical aura came from the mirror and soon granted her wish.

"And it looks like it can also grant her wishes too." Atticus said.

"I'm still confused." Mo groaned as she held her head. 

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Isn't there something you can do since you're a Wiccan?" Mo asked. 

"Not with magical mirrors." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Mo hummed in thought.

"This was going to be an interesting case for your father and I," Mo's voice narrated. "None of us could figure out what to do against Juniper Montage." 

"So, what happened next?" Estelle's voice asked.

"We decided to see the others and come back to Juniper whenever possible." Mo's voice replied.

"Okay, girls, we--" Atticus was about to say. "Wait, where's Sunset?"

"Princess Twilight wanted to see her in Equestria." Pinkie replied as she ate vegetarian burgers.

"Mo, you tell them everything while I go with Sunset." Atticus said.

"Are you sure?" Mo asked him.

"Don't worry, you can do this, I know you can." Atticus comforted her. 

"Okay." Mo smiled.

Atticus hugged her and soon went over to Canterlot High just as Sunset was about to go through the portal. 

"Wait!" Atticus called out.

"Huh?" Sunset turned her head. "Atticus?" 

"I'm coming with." Atticus said.

"Well... Okay, I'm sure that'll be fine," Sunset smiled. "You and Princess Twilight always seemed close."

Atticus smiled back and soon went into the portal with her, and they soon both yelled out while turning into their Equestrian forms.

They soon fell out of a mirror and landed in a giant pile of books as they were in Twilight's castle. 

"What the--?" Atticus asked out of confusion with the pile of books.

A mare soon came to see them, but it was not Twilight.

"Princess Twilight?" Sunset groaned since she was in a daze. "Is that you?"

"Nope, Starlight Glimmer," The mare smiled apologetically. "Hi, Atticus." 

"Hey, Starlight." Atticus smiled back.

"Heh... Oops..." Sunset smiled nervously to the unicorn before standing on two feet like a human. 

"Why is she walking like that?" Starlight asked Atticus. 

"She's been living in the human world a long time." Atticus said.

"Ohh..." Starlight said while Sunset soon nervously got on all fours.

"That feels a little weird after all this time," Sunset smiled nervously. "Starlight Glimmer, you're Twilight's student, right?"

"Uh-huh," Starlight told the fellow unicorn mare before hovering a book with her horn. "She wanted me to give you this."

Sunset soon held her right hoof out. The book then fell on the floor. This made Sunset try to pick it up in her hoof, but couldn't.

"Uh, let me get that for you," Atticus told Sunset as he used his horn to put the book into her bag. "And here all this time, I thought I'd struggle with the Equestrian universe. By the way, Starlight, where is Twilight?" 

"Yeah, where is she?" Sunset said as her horn soon started to glow.

"She and her friends were called away to solve a friendship problem," Starlight apologetically informed. "That happens a lot around here."

"Where were they called away to?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm..." Starlight hummed as she then went over to the Cutie Map to where the Mane Six's cutie marks were hovering all in one location together which is why Twilight could not be there, even though she had invited Sunset Shimmer over.

Atticus went with her to see where the Mane Six was right now. 

"Of course," Starlight now remembered. "They were needed in the Kingdom of Yakyakistan."

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

"That must be stressful, huh?" Sunset commented. "Never knowing when you might be called on to save the day. Dropping everything at a moment's notice. How does she do it?"

"Not sure." Atticus said.

"Sorry," Starlight told Atticus and Sunset. "She just told me to give you the journal."

"So, are you sure she won't be back anytime soon?" Sunset asked nervously.

"Pretty sure." Starlight said.

"Ooookay... I guess we'll be going now." Sunset replied.

"Looks like it." Atticus said.

"Atticus, I've always wondered this," Starlight said to the Alicorn Stallion. "What's it like back there?"

"Would you like to come with us?" Atticus asked.

"Well, um, if you wouldn't mind." Starlight smiled shyly.

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it." Starlight shrugged.

"Let's go then." Atticus said.

"Well, I haven't ever seen her in that world, so chances are she won't run into herself." Sunset agreed.

"That's something you don't hear everyday," Atticus chuckled before holding out his hoof to the unicorn mare. "Come this way, Starlight."

Starlight soon joined them at the portal. Atticus and Sunset went back no problem while Starlight had to adjust.

Starlight soon looked up bleary-eyed to Atticus and Sunset as they were both humans and she looked a bit dizzy. "What happened?" she then groaned once she came to.

"We got through the portal." Atticus told her.

"It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it." Sunset told Starlight.

Atticus soon smiled as he helped Starlight stand up on her new feet.

"Now, let's meet up with the others." Atticus said.

"I have so many questions." Starlight told him.

"Allow us to help you." Atticus smiled.

Starlight smiled back as she felt lucky to have him as a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile with the others...

"I'm telling you, there's something weird going on with Juniper Montage and a mirror." Mo told the others.

"Are you sure, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, Atticus and I saw it with our own eyes!" Mo replied. "We did a little spy work."

"Well, then let's talk with her." Pinkie Pie said.

"Come on, then, she's at the concession stand." Mo nodded.

The others nodded as they went that way.

"Mirror, pick up this popcorn!" Juniper demanded.

'Wonder if it also follows her demands.' Mo thought to herself.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"Mirror, I command thee, pick upeth this poppage of corn!" Juniper commanded.

Cherry just snickered at that.

"Looks like the mirror doesn't do commands." Mo smirked.

"Ugh!" Juniper complained. "Why won't this thing work anymore?" She then grabbed the popcorn shovel and was about to put it on the floor.

"Like... We were gonna eat some of that." A patron told Juniper as she stood with her friend.

"Mirror, make these annoying people go away!" Juniper glared.

The two looked to each other and soon left.

"Well, that kinda worked..." Juniper shrugged.

'That mirror is now being random.' Mo thought to herself.

"Juniper Montage?!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

Juniper yelped and dropped the popcorn shovel.

"What in the blazes are you doin' here?" Applejack asked.

"Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere?" Pinkie added. "Ooh, that's exciting! No, crazy! No, concerning! No! Just no! No offense."

"I wasn't invited to the premiere," Juniper explained. "My Uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job."

"Well, that's good and I see you have a fancy mirror." Mo said.

"Why, thank you." Juniper replied.

"So, you work here?" Fluttershy asked.

"As little as possible." Juniper muttered.

"Must be a pain." Mo said.

"Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Ooh! This should be my night!" Juniper glared bitterly. "I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me! See?"

Patch was soon seen about to get the Equestrian magic mirror.

"Can't you see what's right under your noses?" Juniper glared at the others. "Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone!"

"Uh-oh, girls, we better run now." Mo said as she saw the mirror glow as she started to run from it.

Everyone tried to run away, but soon enough, they were engulfed into the mirror.

"Girls!" Patch cried out.

Juniper heard him and looked at his direction. Patch smiled nervously to Juniper and soon barked like a real dog would. He soon acted fast and grabbed the mirror with his mouth.

"Hey, let go of that, you miserable cur!" Juniper glared.

Patch soon ran off with the mirror.

"Bring that back!" Juniper glared.

Patch ran as fast as he could.

With Sunset, Starlight, and Atticus...

"How's the ice cream, Starlight?" Atticus smiled

"So sweet." Starlight smiled back.

"Great, just don't--" Atticus started.

Starlight licked the ice cream, though began to make a mess on herself.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." Atticus smiled.

Starlight smiled back bashfully to Atticus.

"All these cell phones, all straight to voicemail." Sunset frowned as she couldn't get a hold of anybody.

"I'm sure they're around," Starlight shrugged as she licked her frozen dairy treat. "What's the worst that could have happened?"

"With Juniper Montage and her magic mirror; I'd hate to imagine." Atticus said.

"Magic is on the loose here now, and it does not work the same way it does back in Equestria," Sunset sighed with anxiety. "Any number of terrible things could have happened. And lately, I spend 80% of my time thinking about them. My friends are probably fine. I'm overreacting. But maybe not. I can't tell anymore."

"You have been a little tense lately..." Atticus admitted. "I didn't wanna say anything unless that'd make you snap."

They soon saw Patch running with the mirror.

"Patch?" Atticus asked before calling out and whistling. "Patch? Come here, boy!"

Patch turned his head and soon ran to Atticus. Once he was close enough, Patch put down the mirror. Atticus bent down and picked up the mirror and recognized it instantly. "This is the mirror that Juniper Montage found." 

"Yes, and she's trapped the others in it." Patch panted.

"Did she wish that they were gone or something?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, she wished they would all go away, but I got away before the magical force could get me, so I took the mirror and came to find you to help." Patch nodded to his owner.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can use it." Atticus said.

"Can't you at least try?" Patch asked.

"It might not be that simple..." Atticus sighed as he took the mirror from his dog and wiped off the drool from the handle.

"Try wishing for it to free the girls." Sunset said.

"Okay..." Atticus said before taking a deep breath. "Mirror, I wish you would let my friends go!"

Nothing seemed to happen.

"Mirror?" Atticus glared. "I said I wish you would let my friends go!"

The mirror didn't seem to glow at all.

"Why won't this work?!" Atticus pouted. "I didn't think it would, but come on."

"I guess it only works for Juniper Montage." Patch pouted back.

"Looks like we'll need Juniper to make the wish." Atticus groaned.

"What if she doesn't want to?" Starlight asked Atticus.

"She's working at the movie theater and this mirror seems to be the only thing that gives her joy," Atticus said. "She'll do anything to have it back."

"So, what do we do now?" Patch asked.

"We go to the movie theater, but Starlight, you stay out of sight in case this doesn't work." Atticus said.

"Oh... Um... Okay..." Starlight replied.

They soon went to the mall movie theater.

"So, what's the plan, Atticus?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Patch added.

"We give Juniper her mirror back, but with a price." Atticus replied.

"Sounds perfect." Patch smiled.

Atticus nodded and went to the movie theater with the others, wondering what was going on with them.

"Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened?" Rarity asked. "Anyone?"

"Pinkie Pie's on the case!" Pinkie Pie beamed before she actually broke the fourth wall. "Nope, no wall over here. Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are! I don't get this place! There's no walls in here anywhere!"

"I think we might be in the mirror." Mo said.

"Or into some kind of limbo behind it." Sci-Twi shrugged.

"I think I might be freaking out a little bit." Fluttershy stated quietly.

"Let's just stay calm and wait." Mo said.

"On the upside, there's popcorn in here!" Pinkie Pie smiled before eating popcorn. "Mmm, sticky..."

"How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere?" Rarity gasped. "Of all the nights! Curse you, cruel fate!"

"Not our big problem right now." Cherry deadpanned.

"I'm sure Atticus will save us." Mo said.

"Unless you're a princess in another castle." Cherry smirked.

"Why are you always so sarcastic?!" Mo complained.

"It's my coping mechanism!" Cherry whined.

Meanwhile, back with the others...

"It's Juniper Montage!" Sunset called out.

"Gotcha." Atticus smirked.

They soon walked up to her with the mirror behind Atticus's back.

"You!" Juniper glared. "You own that spotted mutt!"

"His name is Patch..." Atticus glared as he didn't like it when people called his dog names like that. "And I just wanna talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Juniper glared.

"Oh, well, I wanted to see how you were doing..." Atticus replied. "Have you seen my girlfriend anywhere?"

"No." Juniper lied.

"Strange... Because I could've sworn she was coming by to pick up refreshments for the movie premiere..." Atticus said as he circled her like a detective in an interrogation. "I may not be like Batman, but I sure know a fibber when I see one~"

"I'm not lying." Juniper lied.

"Trust me, I believe you are..." Atticus replied.

Juniper soon looked behind his back as he circled her and saw that he had the mirror that she had wanted back. "That's mine!" She glared.

"What's yours?" Atticus asked.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Juniper glared. "Your dog stole my mirror!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Atticus smirked as he showed the magic mirror.

"Give me that!" Juniper demanded as she reached out for it.

"Not just yet, you have to agree to wish for Mo and the girls to be freed from inside it." Atticus said.

"Why would I do that?" Juniper glared.

"Because if you don't, then you won't get your mirror back." Atticus glared back.

"Give it to me!" Juniper glared.

"Bring me my friends back!" Atticus retorted.

"Fine." Juniper groaned.

Atticus smirked.

"Okay..." Juniper said before taking a deep breath. "I WISH THESE OTHERS WOULD ALSO GO AWAY!"

Atticus yelped and flinched, but nothing happened to him.

"Huh?" Juniper wondered.

Patch thought back to something he learned during his familiar studies with a certain black cat.

"Now, Patch, remember, other magic, such as Equestrian magic, can't counteract Atticus in this realm, so he'll be protected, and so will you if you are with him." Salem educated.

"What about any others?" Patch asked.

"They should be fine as well," Salem replied. "So, let's say if someone had Equestrian magic and tried to use it on Atticus, it would fade away, like Merlin's magic on dragons."

"Whew!" Patch sighed. "That's good."

Poof!

"Ah..." Patch smirked once he remembered that.

"What is your deal?!" Juniper glared at the mirror while Atticus kept her from getting it.

"It's because Equestrian magic has no affect on him." Patch smirked.

"What does that mean?!" Juniper asked.

"I'm a Wiccan, ever hear of us? I thought not." Atticus replied as he kept the mirror away from Juniper. 

"Give it back!" Juniper glared.

"You made a promise with me, why should I keep one with you only for it to break?" Atticus glared back. 

"Something is going on with the mirror." Patch said.

Atticus soon took out the mirror, but kept it out of Juniper's reach to take a look at it, and where he noticed his geode glowing. 

"Atticus..." Patch whispered. "Your geode..."

Atticus soon looked down to his geode as it glowed. He soon saw it shoot into the mirror along with three other colors while seven colors seemed to come from the inside of it. 

The others seemed to be trying to get out from the mirror.

"What is going on?" Sunset wondered. 

"I'm not sure." Mo said.

Juniper reached for the mirror. Atticus kept it away from her with a glare while looking at his geodes from Camp Everfree. Juniper soon jumped and got the mirror back.

"Hey!" Atticus glared.

"Looks like it's mine now, Wiccan Boy~" Juniper smirked. "Now let me try that again."

"Don't you dare!" Patch growled.

"Mirror, I wish these fools would all go away!" Juniper demanded. 

The mirror soon granted her wish, and where this time, due to Atticus's geode glowing, it worked.

"Uh-oh..." Patch whimpered.

Juniper grinned rather sadistically. 

Atticus, Sunset, and Patch were soon in the mirror with the girls.

"Cherry, I think you should move." Sci-Twi said.

"Don't you like me in Canterlot High?" Cherry asked.

CRASH!

"Ow, that's why..." Cherry groaned. 

"What happened?" Mo asked.

"We're in the mirror..." Atticus said before sitting up.

"I thought you couldn't be affected by Equestrian Magic?" Mo asked him. 

"I think it might have something to do with my geode." Atticus said.

Cherry soon crawled across the floor and stood up, dusting herself clean.

"Oh, hi, Cherry, when did you get here?" Atticus asked.

Cherry firmly growled before looking at his geode. "Uh, Atticus?" She asked.

"What?" Atticus asked back. 

"Your geode." Cherry said.

"It's glowing, I know..." Atticus shrugged. "What can ya do?" 

"Um, everyone?" Fluttershy said in her quiet voice.

"This is great, Atticus, you had to get stuck here, and now nobody knows where we are!" Cherry glared in annoyance. 

"Guys?" Fluttershy spoke again.

"Well, Starlight Glimmer actually might." Atticus said.

"You mean Twilight's student back in Equestria?" Rarity asked. 

"Yep, me and Sunset brought her to the human world." Atticus said.

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Applejack asked.

"We don't know for sure that she wouldn't be okay with it." Sunset shrugged.

"Um, so sorry to interrupt, but--" Fluttershy tried again. 

"Uh, guys, something's going on with your geodes." Patch said.

"That's what I was trying to say." Fluttershy sighed. 

"They're almost like in a pattern." Mo said.

"Something's changed," Sci-Twi commented. "This wasn't happening before."

"Maybe it's because all eleven of us are together now." Sunset wondered.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Applejack asked. 

"Bad thing." Mo said.

Everyone soon panicked about the sudden magic that their geodes were causing.

"Atticus, I want out of here, right NOW!" Cherry demanded.

"What do you want me to do?!" Atticus glared. 

The magic soon worked its way to Juniper.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star!" Juniper grinned as she began to transform from the magic, and where she grew in size.

"Okay, first things first," Starlight decided on her own. "I need to get that mirror away from her." And which wouldn't be easy.

There even seemed to be a crack in the mirror.

"The mirror is breaking!" Sunset panicked.

"Whoa! If Starlight Glimmer doesn't find a way to get us out of here soon, I don't know what's gonna happen!" Sci-Twi gasped.

"Starlight Glimmer, I hope you know what you're doing." Sunset prayed. 

"Same here." Atticus added.

Cherry began to have a panic attack.

"So, you see, kids, this was all up to Starlight on the other side, and where it wasn't easy." Mo's voice narrated. 

The kids nodded as they could imagine from what their mother told them. 

Juniper only thought people were excited to see her because that's what the mirror showed her. The people were scared of Juniper since she seemed like a fame mongering monster, and where they didn't seem to want her autograph or take her picture. Of course, she refused to listen to their protests. Starlight soon went to take the mirror from Juniper like Patch had done, and where Juniper didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Give that back!"

"No! This mirror is nothing but trouble," Starlight told her. "You have to realize that."

"What I realize is that you are just like those other girls and that stupid boy!" Juniper glared. "I wish you'd join them!"

The mirror didn't seem to grant the wish.

"Phew!" Starlight breathed in relief before smirking to Juniper. "Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror! I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back!"

Nothing happened.

"Looks like you can't use it, either!" Juniper laughed.

Starlight soon ran off with the mirror. Juniper glared as she chased Starlight down to fight her for the mirror.

On the inside of the mirror, it started to break apart. This was panicking the others inside of the mirror. Mo was even holding Atticus out of fright as she felt really scared since she didn't know what was going to happen, and where they were running out of floor. Cherry shook as she looked like she was going to slip through the cracks, and soon enough, the ground broke apart and she was about to fall into a bottomless pit. Only for Atticus to save her, being her best friend and all.

"That just gave me a heart attack!" Cherry gasped as she was pulled into safety.

"Can't say I blame ya," Atticus told her. "That looked quite scary."

"And it's getting more terrifying." Cherry said.

Starlight and Juniper glared to each other as they kept fighting for the mirror, and where it started to break. Starlight soon ran with the mirror which caused Juniper to chase her all over the mall. Juniper soon trapped Starlight as other mall patrons ran off.

"Give it back to me!" Juniper demanded.

"But my friends are trapped in there!" Starlight replied.

The Rainbooms music video soon played right behind Juniper much to her annoyance. "Your friends stole my one chance at being famous!" she then growled to the former unicorn mare.

Starlight understood why Juniper was doing this and knew what to do. Everyone in the mirror was suffering one way or another.

"Is fame really what you're after or are you looking for something else?" Starlight asked Juniper.

"Oh, yeah?" Juniper asked. "Like what?"

"Like... A friend..." Starlight replied.

"Who would want to be my friend?" Juniper asked.

"...I would." Starlight said.

"Why?!" Juniper glared.

"Because I understand you, Juniper," Starlight explained herself which was what her life was like before becoming Twilight's student. "You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not! Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life."

Juniper soon looked like she was calming down. "I've already made too many mistakes," The girl frowned. "What I've done is... Is... Unforgivable."

"No, Juniper," Starlight told her. "I know they'll forgive you. But first, you have to set them free!" 

"I... I wish I could make up for my mistakes." Juniper sighed softly.

The mirror soon granted her wish as it was sincere.

The others screamed, but they were soon set free from the mirror.

"Starlight!" Sunset smiled to the former unicorn before hugging her. "You did it!"

Juniper's magic mirror soon looked broken now.

"That's seven years bad luck." Mo commented.

"Oh, please, Mo, there's no such thing as luck." Cherry deadpanned.

Juniper soon stood up. The other mall patrons came over in shock.

"So much for laying low." Starlight muttered to herself.

"I think even Princess Twilight would understand." Sunset soothed.

"Yeah, totally." Atticus said.

"I'm so sorry...." Juniper frowned to the others. 

"It's okay," Sunser soothed. "We've all been there."

"Really?" Juniper asked in surprise.

Sunset, Atticus, Sci-Twi, Mo, and Starlight told her the things they did.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie piped up. "We are a really forgiving group!"

"We sure are." Cherry said.

Everybody else then laughed together.

Soon enough, everyone was in front of Canterlot High School, and even Juniper as she was getting her hair done by Pinkie Pie and Rarity, and where it seemed like everyone was having fun.

"I'm so sad to leave..." Starlight sighed. "I haven't really had the chance to really get to know all you."

Sunset's journal soon glowed.

"Maybe you don't have to go yet..." Sunset told Starlight as she took a look at her journal. 

"How do ya mean?" Atticus asked.

"'Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you guys are great teachers, Starlight should stay for a few more days, enjoy the premiere'!" Sunset read aloud with a smile.

"Whoa." Atticus smiled.

Everyone else cheered to that, glad of Princess Twilight's generosity.

"This is great." Mo smiled.

"Think you can focus on the positive?" Starlight smirked.

"What ever happens is gonna happen," Sunset smirked back. "I just gotta live in the moment, right?"

"That's right." Atticus added.

Starlight even agreed.

"Why don't you stay with my family?" Mo offered to Starlight. "We have plenty of room if you'd like."

"Oh, thank you, Mo." Starlight smiled.

"Aww~..." Felicity and the Fudo siblings smiled to that.

Mo smiled back to the kids as the story was soon ending.

"That was really sweet of you, Mom..." Vincent said. "You're a really sweet and cool mom... Kinda like Kanga."

"I know." Mo smiled.

"I guess kangaroos are good mothers..." Vincent said.

"Me too, although the Sour Kangaroo from Horton Hears a Who wasn't, but thank you, Vincent," Mo smiled to her older son. "Also, it was a great movie premiere, Starlight really enjoyed it."

The kids soon yawned.

"Sounds like it's time for bed." Mo said as she put her high school yearbook back onto the shelf.

"Yeah, looks like it." Estelle said as she rubbed her right eye.

"I don't have a bedtime though." Felicity smirked innocently.

"But sleep is good." Mo said.

"Yeah, that's true..." Felicity admitted.

"Come on, kids, I'll tuck you in." Mo smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Vincent smiled back.

"It's a mother's intuition, To make a little space, It's her quiet mission to tidy up her place, A mother's intuition is like a kangaroo's~" Mo sang as she began to get the kids ready for bed after an exhausting story. "She hops around, she mops the ground, She fusses over you~"

Her singing seemed to make the kids even more tired.

"A mother, With her intuition, Will know just what to do, It's a mother's intuition to wash her baby~," Mo smiled to them as she helped them to bed, without noticing that the book of Winnie the Pooh was glowing from her song. "Well she won't forget behind the ears, And the extra soap suds on the tail, A mother's into cleaning, She'll clean until she's through, She's smart enough, She's wise enough, To add up two and two~"

The woman soon enough put the kids into bed.

"Good night, my little angels~" Mo smiled to the kids.

"Night, Mom/Aunt Mo." The kids replied.

Mo smiled before she turned out the light and gently shut the door behind her as she soon went to bed herself. It was very late, but Atticus soon came home, looking exhausted. He took off his coat and hat before going straight up to his room. He checked on the kids and smiled as they were asleep in their rooms and then went to his own room to go in bed with his wife, and where they both went to sleep themselves.

The End


End file.
